


Are you sinning? --- Destiel

by MalecWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: AU collegeCastiel's first day at college and his brothers help him fall in love with a certain Winchester...





	Are you sinning? --- Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be building the characters up slowly. This chapter is about Castiel go to collage.

**_Part one of the Destiel story_ **

**Castiel  POV**

Today was the day that I want to skip but I can't. I woke up not from my alarm going off but to my annoying brothers shouting at 8:30 AM. My eyes nearly pop out of my head 'OMG I AM SO LATE!' I look over at my alarm and realised that I didn't set it up yesterday. 'God dammit!' I sprung out of my bed and quickly put my clothes on. I didn't have time for breakfast so I rushed out the door and leaped into my car. As I was driving, I get a call from my mom. "Hey mom" I say as nice as possible. "Hello darling, I realised you didn't eat your breakfast, why is that?" I inhale sharply as I began to stress about my lateness and the collage would throw me out. "Um... Yeah I wasn't hungry this morning." I couldn't say I was running late for my first day! She would boil my ass! I hear her inhale sweetly "Okay, have a good first day in college!" She says and hangs up. I put my phone away a stick my music back on.  

I arrive at college in one piece and approach the classrooms where I'll be spending most of my college days in. I was walking fast down the hallway to my classroom when I turn a corner and bump into someone, sending us flying to the floor. I opened my eyes to see my books scattered everywhere and I get off of the person I ran over. The guy looked at me "You alright, that was quite the fall?" I look at his facial features carefully. He has sharp cheek bones and a hercules chin. This person looks really really good. I snap out of my thoughts and realised I was staring at him. "I'm fine." I say and pick up my books. "What's your name?" The man says and I turn around to face him again. "I'm Castiel, what's your name?" "Dean" Dean says and I nodded at him then walk to my class. 

**1 hour later**

I walk out my classroom happily because the lesson was really good and I befriended the teacher. I walk to the cafe to finally eat and texts my friends. They will be in school class time so I decided to text my brother, Lucifer. 

_C : Hey Lucifer, can we talk?_

I sit back as I eat my sandwich.

_L : Hey Cassie! Sure, whats up?_

_C : It's nothing serious I just wanted someone to talk to._

_L : Ohh have you not made friends yet?_

_C : I meet this one person ..._

_L : Oh okay why don't you hang out with them?_

_C : I can't..._

I think about what happened earlier and debate whether to tell Lucifer or not. 

_C : I got to go to class now, bye._

_L : Bye Cassie!_

Then I go back to class. 

**2 hours later**

I leave the college happy from my first day, college is so cool. As I walk to my car, I see Dean approach me. I start to get nervous for some reason. "Hey Castiel! How was class?" He asked me and I smiled. "Um it was great, I befriended Mr Hyde." He looked at my car. "Is that your car?" I look at my brown and cream muscle car. "Yep do you like her?" I say and he laughs. "I work with cars with my friend, Bobby. I'm in college to get my degree of engineering."

I stood there in shock because I didn't expect Dean to be an engineer. I thought he'd be a hard time jock. He looks at an impala. "This is my baby." He said and I opened my mouth at how beautiful 'Baby' was. He laughed. "I fixed her up myself, it used to be my father's but he passed away." He said quietly and I look at him with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." He laughed. "Don't be, he was a grumpy old man." I let out a small laugh. "Can I have your number then?" He asked and I nodded as I typed my number in his phone. "Great, I'll text you later Castiel!" He said as he drove off.

I arrive home with my mom greeting me at the doorstep. "Hi honey how was college?" She says and I smile at her. "It was great thanks mom." I say as I hug her. "Well your brothers are excited to here all about it!" She says as I grunt in fake annoyances because, for once I was actually excited to tell my brothers about my day.

**3 hours later**

I was watching Lion king with my family as I get a text from unknown. 'That must be Dean!' I open the text

_D : Hey Castiel, it's me Dean_

_C : Hey Dean_

I smile at myself and my brother Gabriel sees me. "What are you smiling at?" He asked and I look at him. "It's Dean" I say and I suddenly regret saying it because he paused the film and everyone turned to me. They all said "What did he say?!" And I was confused as to why they cared so much but I wasn't going to complain. "Guys, he just said hi that's it" I say and they continue watching the film.

_D : Are you doing anything later, I have PS4 and tones of games. What do you say?_

_C : sure!_

 Did I really agree to hang out with Dean?...

 

_**Stay tuned for part 2 of the Destiel story line.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be about Sam and Gabriel.


End file.
